


Intoxicating

by OakTreeDruid



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, dub-con cause mark is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakTreeDruid/pseuds/OakTreeDruid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really wanna suck your dick, Danny..."</p>
<p>"Uh." Dan's first instinct is to laugh, to write it off as a joke and move away, but Mark's lips press against his neck again and drags a couple fingers along the inside of his thigh, and it's enough to make Dan's cock twitch with interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had and it's been written at like 3 am, so there is probably a bunch of spelling/grammar mistakes that I'll probably fix at a later date. If people like this enough I might end up continuing it, which is why the ending is kinda left open for it to be continued.

"Danny."

A slurred shout of his name is all the warning Dan gets before, Mark is falling over the side of the couch he's sat on to grab him in a warm and tight hug. Dan let's out a surprised laugh, as Mark arranges his limbs properly in order to lean against him while holding him.

It's not all that surprising really, Mark doesn't drink that often but on the few occasions that he has, Dan has seen him initiate a very cosy looking cuddle session with a delighted looking Arin on the grump couch (after filming his first Five Nights at Fuckboys video). Not to mention seen him snuggle up to a vaguely long suffering looking Wade while at a post convention party that the other man had attended. And most recently seen Mark give a confused looking Ross a wet kiss on the cheek post video recording. Mark's an affectionate drunk, the type of guy Dan's always liked having around when there's drinking because they're the least likely to ever start any kind of shit, at least never intentionally and it's never them that starts it.

It is a little surprising when Mark leans against him even more, using Dan's far more slender figure as some kind of support, but Dan can't bring himself to care since Mark runs so warm and he tends to run cold himself. Also it's been a while since he's had such an enthusiastic cuddle buddy that Dan doesn't even hesitate to wrap an arm around Mark, to which the younger man pulls back and gives him a wide grin that makes Dan feel oddly happy and warm inside, before snuggling in as close as he can.

What does surprise Dan is the sudden wet press of warm, soft lips to his neck, and then the hot puff of air as Mark murmurs something against his skin.

Dan freezes, unsure of what he's meant to do and if this is some sort of come on, which is cool and everything he's just not into dudes (even if he can admit Mark's a really handsome guy) or just more of Mark's innocent drunk affection. What answers his unspoken question is Mark lifting his head to whisper a sultry deep tone;

"I really wanna suck your dick, Danny..."

"Uh." Dan's first instinct is to laugh, to write it off as a joke and move away, but Mark's lips press against his neck again and drags a couple fingers along the inside of his thigh, and it's enough to make Dan's cock twitch with interest.

Mentally Dan starts making excuses for the way his sudden arousal is already making his dick just a little hard. Excuses like 'it's been a while.' and 'he's not gay or anything, but Mark's a really good looking dude and the offer is flattering', but as Mark's tongue draws a hot wet line across his pulse point, Dan is forced to admit to himself that he's not even close to pushing Mark away.

"Can I suck you off Danny, I'll be really good for you...?" Mark asks, fixing him with a wide eyed stare that Dan can't help but meet.

A little more blood fills his cock as Dan takes in Mark's dark, pupil blown eyes, flushed cheeks, wet, red mouth and the soft pink tongue that darts out to wet the younger man's lips even more. Mark looks the image of temptation and lust, of any indecent thoughts (and there's been so many) that Dan has ever had.

If Dan was a better person he'd turn Mark down gently, and act responsibly like he's meant to since he volunteered to look after Mark once he'd finished recording his drunk let's play and the other grumps had gone to lunch.

Dan's not a better person though so he nods in response to Mark's question, and chokes down the panic that accompanies his excitement as the younger man slides off the couch and on to his knees. The temptation to run a hand through Mark's thick dark hair proves too strong to resist, and slightly hysterical laughter bubbles in Dan's gut as Mark leans into his touch, acting like a cat that wants to be petted as he moved to kneel between his legs.

Dan's zip gives Mark a little pause, drunk as he is and as Dan helps Mark out by undoing his fly and pulling out his now half hard cock out of his pants, all he can think is 'I am a terrible, terrible person.' and then he says it out loud.

"I'm a terrible, terrible person." Mark looks up at him, face drunkenly affronted as Dan insults himself.

"No you're not. You're lovely and handsome and sexy. I don't get on my knees for just anyone." Dan's heart beats a little quicker at Marks' words and he almost misses what Mark whispers next under the sound of his own pulse thudding in his ears, but as it is he does hear Mark's whispered "not any more, anyway."

Before he can ask, or even comment on that statement, Mark's flicking his tongue out against his dick, cutting off Dan's thoughts with sudden pleasure and the little moan Dan releases is clearly all the encouragement Mark needs to go all out.

Mark's drunk enough that he lacks the patience to tease or the ability to use finesse. One minute Mark's tongue is licking a his tip, and the next Dan's cock is being swallowed into the wet heat of Mark's mouth.

Dan moans at the sudden unexpected sensation and his hands hover awkwardly above Mark's head, unsure if there's some sort of etiquette to getting a blowjob from your drunk male friend that says he shouldn't rest his hands on Mark's head. He keeps his hands there for a few seconds until Mark pulls back, strings of saliva hanging from his lips to Dan's cock, mouth shiny and red, his whiskey brown eyes looking up at Dan with poorly hidden adoration.

"You can grab my hair if you want, I like it." Mark tells him, cheeky grin on his spit slick lips and then he goes back to licking and pressing kisses to the underside of Dan's dick.

Obediently Dan grasps at Mark's hair, careful to not grip too tight or pull it, just resting his hands there. Mark looks up at him again, eyes crinkling a smile and Dan feels a bolt of pure pleasure pulsing through his body at the sight of Mark on his knees, tongue dragging along the head of his cock. Dan let's his eyes close, muffling a moan as he tries to tell himself that his pleasure is just because of the feeling of Mark's surprisingly skilful (how many times has he done this kind of thing?) mouth and not because of the sight of his very male friend mouthing at his dick, because of course he's not gay.

Any semblance of thoughts fade from his mind as Mark starts to swallow him down, throat tight and hot around his cock, and Dan doesn't bother muffling the moans that spill from his mouth as Mark tries his hardest to sloppily deepthroat him.

It doesn't take much more than the feel of Mark's throat constricting around him as the younger man tries not to gag, and the sounds of him sloppily sucking to send Dan spinning closer to the edge.

"Mark I'm gonnna.." Dan stutters out in between moans, concentrating on not thrusting into Mark's mouth or pulling his head further down onto his cock.

Mark must hear him and all he does is suck harder, taking Dan's words for encouragement and as Dan spills into Mark's mouth he just swallows down the cum, acting like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Going so far as to keep sucking Dan through the aftershocks of his orgasm, until he starts squirming from over stimulation.

It's hard for him to admit to himself, but Dan's not sure he's seen many more attractive sights than the sight of Mark licking cum from swollen red lips, satisfied glint in his eyes like a cat that had gotten the cream.

Dan gapes at Mark for a while, even as the younger man presses a kiss to the tip of his dick before tucking him back into his pants. Mark raises an eyebrow at him and it takes a Dan a second to realise his hands are still tangled in Mark's hair. Blushing he releases his grip, zipping his pants back up, still unsure how what and if he should say something to Mark.

Mark solves this problem for him, smirking and announcing "I'm gonna go brush my teeth" before standing and strutting out of the room, looking suspiciously less drunk than he had first appeared when he'd flopped onto the couch next to him.

* * *

 

By the time the rest of the grumps get back from lunch Mark has retreated to his little room to record some more videos and Dan is still sat on the couch wondering if he'd been tricked somehow. Maybe he is a terrible person who just took advantage of his drunk friend (well as much as what just happened could be considered taking advantage) or maybe Mark wasn't as drunk as he was acting, in which case did he think that Dan was a terrible enough person to only accept a blowjob from a friend who was drunk.

Dan sighs, wondering how he's going to focus on the grump recording session now, and he glances up in time to see Mark swagger across the room, tossing a wink at him when he notices him watching. He decides there's nothing for it, he's not going to be able to pretend nothing happened, he's going to have to talk to Mark about what just happened and hopefully soon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always hope you enjoyed. Please leave kudos and comments if you did, encouragement is always welcome.


End file.
